martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Hong
Pre Novel (Background) Zhao Hong was born along with the Reincarnation Pearl, former treasure of Reincarnation Sect. In order to obtain reincarnation divine body, she was preparing to reincarnate using the pearl. Although it can help her reincarnate, she does not have full grasp of its power and therefore loses all memories in the process. She was betrayed in her first life by her husband, Liu Shuo, an outstanding genius (also later the leader of All Heaven sect, ruler of All Heaven Starfield), for the treasure of her family. Her family gets wiped out, and she is forced to start the reincarnation ceremony prematurely. This results in some unprecedented changes and she arrives in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm with the Reincarnation Pearl. Later she makes a deal with Old poisonous substance, so that she could recover from the side-effects of reincarnation (which caused her to go insane and become female demon due to the resentments she felt at the end of her first life), and allows him to take away the reincarnation pearl, in exchange for her recovery. Novel Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm After getting molested by Wang Qiang, she gets exposed as the man eating witch and kidnaped him. After getting cornered by Chu Feng, she tells him that Wang Qiang was killed by her and fed to the dogs. However, later it gets exposed that Wang Qiang is safe and sound. After geting 1/3 of the inheritance of master Kai Hong, she Wang Qiang and Chu Feng are searching for the treasure storehouse of master Kai Hong. After receiving the "Inheritances", they set off to find the treasures entrusted to them by Kai Hong, they were met with some problems about helping the Moon Immortal disguised as a monster(but they didn't know), as such Chu Feng had to fulfill some conditions to resolve them. While Chu Feng was trying to save them, they are released by the Moon Immortal and went treasure-hunting. Some life-threatening events happened, during those moments the two of them couldn't be separate from each other and told each other their feelings and both found out they have fallen for each other and reconciles and accepts each other as wife and husband. Volume 9 - Birth of Asura After Chu feng left Ancestral martial starfield and arrived in the reincarnation upper realm, he again met Zhao Hong, when he was raiding the secret location of All Heaven sect. To save her, Chu Feng used a forbidden item to forcefully fight Leader of All Heaven Sect, Liu Shuo. In the end, using the scret cave saints as leverage, the Blood-mist sovereign forced Chu Feng to surrender and began to torture him, along with Wind-thunder sword sect and Nine stars heaven mountain sects. When Chu Feng's soul is about to crumble, Zhao Hong finally sees through his disguise and recognises Chu Feng from his voice. Knowing how Chu Feng was suffering to save her, she becomes enraged, which allows her to achieve a break through and save Chu Feng. Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation References # 2154 # 2300 # 2351 # 2367 # 2395 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Immortal Cloak Category:True Immortal Category:Reincarnation Upper Realm Category:Fairy World Spiritist